God of Thieves Items
The Great God of Thieves title reveals unique items in each maze Adventurer's Forest *Shabby Lair - spells *Mushroom Village - food ingredients *Totem in the target floor - stat boost *Loose Brick - spells, Erberry Wand *Scattered Items - EP, general equipment, treehouse items (torches, broken arrows) *Scattered Books - stat boost *Scattered Tape - Tape (increase effects spells by 5%) *Hidden Storage Chest - EP, general equipment, Adventurer's Rune *Broken Mechanical Device - Repeating Shotgun M1887 *Blood in the target floor - stat boost Village of Heroes * Hidden Storage Chest - multiple EP items * Bloody Writing Paper - Increases the effect round of Blade of Ruin by 1 * Bloodstain on the floor - Attack +1 * Strange Bookshelf - gives : Mob Godfather status (Decreases the damage sustained by 90% when attacking evil creatures. the effect lasts in the target floor.) * Strange Magazine - 10 gems * Toilet paper roll - 5 gems * Tape - Summon Sadako (Valid in maze) Lost Temple *Loose Brick - Crystal Skull x3 or spell *Hidden storage chest - general equipment or EP *Shabby terminal - explodes or stat boost and EP **If using Terminator gumball, get 5 gems, stat boost, and EP *Scattered items - Cheap Liquor x3 and Low Quality Cigarette x3, or general equipment *Abandoned Cauldron - food ingredients *Large culture dish - Complete Alien Spawn *Totem in the floor - stat boost *Shabby lair - Alien Spawn or Unknown Swordsmanship Scroll and Griffin's Signet *Scattered books - stat boost Borderland Ancient Arena *Shabby Lair - Bottle of Blood x3 *Hidden Storage Chest - Ancient Calling suit *Braveheart - Brave Heart (Attack +20 in gladiator match, -5% EP to upgrade melee titles) *Loose Brick - Burned Parchment and Shaman's Ear *Scattered Books - HP boost *Weapon Shelf - Melee's Relics Forest of Whispers *Shabby Lair - Zergling Egg x3, spells, Black Thorn Seed x20 *Loose Brick - Holly Wand, spells *Rainbow Mushroom - Rainbow Mushroom x1, x2, x3 *Destroy Mushroom - Destroy Mushroom x1, x2, x3 *Frost Mushroom - Frost Mushroom x1, x2, x3 *Blood on the target floor - stat boost *Totem in the target floor - stat boost *Scattered Items - EP, general equipment *Scattered Books - HP +20 *Extinct bonfire - HP & MP restore *Hidden Storage Chest - general equipment, Magic Vine upgrade materials, food ingredients Saint's Tower *Pier Glass of Sage - judges your looks, usually gives EP **Ugly gumballs (Slave, maybe others) are insulted * Strange Bookshelf - gives book (coins, possibly gems) ** If you main Pinocchio you can get book that gives 3 gems. *Hidden Storage Chest - Lich's Will equipment suit then mage equipement *Wardrobe of Sage - Magic Relics *Totem in the target floor - stat boost *Scattered Items - Magic Toffee x3, EP or items (Nether Boots for example) *Extinct Bonfire - HP and MP recovery *Strange Bookshelf - Receive book (grants 20,000 - 30,000 coins at random when used) Desert Oasis *Statue of Anubis - answer is Maat's Feather, gives Golden Pots and Gumball Pots *Crystal Ball - Jafar's Crystal Ball (Deals damage 10x basic Power. Double the effect against a boss) *Scattered Items - EP, Lamp Oils, Flag of Sudan, Equipment *Bloodstain on the floor - Attack stat boost +(1-2) *Shabby Lair - Spells *Forgotten Baggage Train - 3 Adventure Relics *Totem in the target floor - Power +1 *Hidden Storage Chest - Equipment, Lamp Oils *Scattered Books - MP +20 *Loose Brick - Spells Bloody Fortress *Bloody doll - sacrifice for +300 faith *Blood Throne - Sitting in it with King gives some gems and buffs, otherwise reduce hp to 1 Dracula's Castle *Shabby Lair - Ancestor's Blood x1, spells *Scattered Items - Magic Dust x3, general equipment, EP *Scattered Books - stat boost *Scattered Tape - Bram Stoker's Dracula (Tape) (15% extra damage vs blood-sucking creatures) *Abandoned Cauldron - food ingredients *Extinct Bonfire - HP & MP restoration *Bloody Experimental Table - Experimental Essence Blood x1 *Blood in the target floor - stat boost *Totem in the target floor - stat boost *Loose Brick - spells, Clan Signet x1 Skeleton Island *Scattered Items - general equipment *Scattered Parcell - Volley ball (cast holly rebird durability 2\3) & Ice skates (shoes +2att + 6% dodge 2*) *Scattered Clay Pot - Gumball Pot x2 *Shabby Lair - Swordsmanship Scroll & Griffin's Signet *Loose Brick - spells *Blood in the target floor - stat boost *Totem in the target floor - stat boost *Pile of bones - King Kong Skull (elmet +8 att 5* +100% att vs beast) *Kong Skull Pirate's Seaport *Hidden Storage Chest - EP, equipment, or Ammo x20 *Shabby Lair - spells or Demon's Hug suit *Chess Table - Tower Statue x2, Statue of Black Leopard x2 *Scattered Items - EP, Pirate's Bitter x5, general equipment *Scattered Books - stat boost *Blood in the target floor - stat boost *Totem in the target floor - stat boost *Extinct Bonfire - stat boost *Contraband Goods - Gem x3, 10,000 coins *Loose Brick - spells, Shadow Badge x3 Avallon Fortress *Extinct Bonfire - HP and MP recovery *Blood in the target floor - stat boost *Loose Brick - spells, metallurgy elements *Hidden Storage Chest - EP, general equipment *Scattered Items - EP, metallurgy elements, general equipment *Scattered Books - stat boost *Shabby Lair - spells *Compound Blending Device - goblin compounds *Rusty Cultivation Furnace (green-red-left-right combination) - damaged cultivation furnace core (Engineering component drop probability +10%) *Caisson - cannon shells, dwarf explosives City of Steam *Shabby Lair - Unknown Swordsmanship Scroll and random Signet or Clockwork Rat and Clockwork Spider and Metal Fishbone x3 *Totem in the target floor - Power +1/2 *Blood in the target floor - Attack +1/2 *Loose Brick - Random scroll, Interphone Battery x5 *Scattered Items - 25-50 EP *Scattered Books - HP +20 *Extinct Bonfire - Recover HP and MP *Robot's Remains - Search for ???, Repair (requires Machinist) to acquire Sonny *Safe - Code: 654321, (10 000 to 20 000 coins ?, 3 gems, other ?) *Console - Atk+5, Pwr+5, gems, EP Spacecraft Ruins ***work in process*** *Deep Thinking - Ultimate Answer *Shabby Lair - Unknown Swordsmanship Scroll and Unicorn's Signet or Dynamic Gear or 2x random lvl1 scroll *Weird Charging Platform - Gives Charge Shield to enemies. Gives Broken Shield Generator when destroyed. *Metallic Cabinet - Clockwork Rat and Clockwork Spider *Loose Brick - random scroll or 3x Medical Package *Scattered Items - general equipment *Scattered Books - HP +20 *Hidden Storage Chest - EP or general equipment or 20x Gear *Bloodstain on the floor - Attack +1/+2 *Totem in the target floor - Power +1/2 *Extinct Bonfire - Recover HP and MP Hell Frontier Category:Featured knowledge